Dirty Little Secret
by Shaynezo
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are harvesting a pretty big secret. One day, they get kicked out of class and sent to the principal's office. Hanna, however, has other ideas and makes sure these ideas become reality. Will the couple be able to keep their secret?


I wrote this with a friend. We had to do this. This is a one-shot that is different from our multi-chapter Spanna fic. Enjoy!

* * *

"I really don't understand why we have to study history. It's in the past! It's boring. They're just a bunch of dead guys," Hanna complained. It was a dreary Friday afternoon, and the four girls were in their second-to-last period of the day. Their teacher had assigned the class the task of splitting into groups and focusing on one of the presidents to write about over the weekend, and give a presentation the following Monday. Well, Aria, Emily and Spencer were working. Hanna was just picking at her nails and complaining. "I mean, none of the presidents were even attractive. You know who was hot? Marilyn Monroe. Now,_ she_ would be fun to write about."

Spencer groaned in exasperation, rolling her chestnut-brown eyes. She was sitting next to Hanna, trying to work on their project. But the blond's constant complaining was preventing her from getting any work done. She hadn't even written her name down on the paper yet. She'd gotten as far as "Spencer Ha", and then Hanna had jabbed her in the shoulder with the tip of her pencil. "Hanna, Marilyn Monroe wasn't a president. She didn't even do anything. She got money for showing that she, like most other women on Earth, had breasts. And then she overdosed on drugs and died. So, technically, she's like most of the presidents. Dead and gone. At least they did things! It doesn't matter if they were attractive or not. All that matters is that they did important things to form the structure of the country we have today."

Aria sighed heavily. "In three, two, one..."

As if on cue, Hanna clicked her pen three times, snort and turned to face Spencer, a skeptical expression on her face. No one knew where Hanna had picked the click-her-pen three times thing, but it had become a habit for the blond and she did it all the time now. "Who cares about what they did? Most of them were assassinated, anyway! Besides, it's speculated that Marilyn was a victim of foul play, and that her death _wasn't _an accidental overdose."

Aria smirked at Emily. "I bet on Spencer this time. What about you? Loser has to buy pizza tonight."

Emily giggled, sneaking a quick glance at Spencer and Hanna before replying, "Well, I guess that since you're on Spencer's side, I have to be on Hanna's. You're on, Montgomery. Expect to be buying me a pizza."

Spencer scoffed, setting down her pencil and turning to glare at Hanna. "What the hell are you talking about?" She raised one of her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Hanna a sly smirk. "_A lot_ of people care about what they did! They were the presidents, for God's sake! They ruled the country! That's a pretty important job, you know. Marilyn Monroe was an idiot. People only liked her because she paraded around naked half the time. All she was known for was sex."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Please. Hanna only won last time because it was about clothes." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "I like bacon on my pizza," she added.

Hanna snickered. "Marilyn was a lot more than just a sex symbol. She was amazing. I would love to have known her. She was one of the biggest, most-well known stars of her era! The only thing you'll be known for is being able to recite all fifty states in under a minute. How impressive."

"Emily combed her fingers through her thick hair and shrugged. "So? Hanna knows what she's talking about. Marilyn Monroe was sexy. You can't deny that." She snickered, pursing her lips. "I like white pizza. Take notes, Ar. You'll want to remember this for later."

Spencer groaned. "Hanna, she was nothing but a sex symbol. She was a star because she was a slut. I don't get why she was so famous. Any girl can take off her clothes and have pictures taken of her. She wasn't the best actress, either." She scowled. "At least I won't be known for designing hideous clothing. Anything is better than that."

Aria stuck her tongue out at Emily. "Once again, Spencer has made a fabulous point. Let's see your future fashionista handle that."

Without taking her sapphire-blue eyes off of Spencer, Hanna flipped Emily and Aria the middle finger. "Um, excuse me, but without fashion, without clothes, we would be running around naked. We aren't savages. Fashion designers and models are some of the most respected people on Earth, you know. You're just a jealous bitch because you'll never be creative enough to even design a winter hat." Hanna was so busy focusing on Spencer that she didn't notice their teacher had approached them until he snapped,"Spencer! Hanna!" in a loud, gruff voice that made all four girls jump. Cursing under her breath, Hanna swiveled around in her chair. "..Yes?"

Mr. Beaton glared down at his two students. "Miss Marin, Miss Hastings, this is the fourth time in a month that you two have interrupted my class, and I will no longer stand for it." He gestured towards the door with a thick finger. "Go to the principal's office. Right now."

Emily had her mouth open to reply to Aria's snarky comment, but she quickly snapped it shut when they were approached by their teacher. She eyed Spencer and Hanna as they stood, their heads hung like those of hurt puppies. Well, Spencer had her head down. Hanna just looked like she was ready to choke Mr. Beaton with her belt. Sighing, Emily poked Aria and then went back to looking at the list of requirements for the project. "I guess we should get back to work," she whispered. "I don't want to be the next one in trouble."

Spencer gulped, slowly slinging her backpack over her shoulder and standing up. "T-The principal's office?" she gasped. She had never been sent to the principal's office. Not once in her seventeen years of being alive. She was Spencer Hastings, model student, not the girl who got sent to the principal's office for actually doing something wrong. She turned to object, but the teacher just stared at her, his finger still pointed at the classroom door. Spencer ducked her head, grabbing Hanna's arm and pulling her through the maze of desks. "This is all your fault," she muttered.

Aria's gaze dropped to sheet of paper Emily had on her desk. "Anyway, Teddy was an awesome president. Let's write about him."

Emily nodded, picking up her pencil and writing both her and Aria's names down on a sheet of paper. "Alright. We can write about him. I'm sure Spencer and Hanna won't mind. They'll probably be too busy fighting to notice we're even working on a report, anyway."

* * *

Hanna scowled. "_My_ fault? she whispered back. "It takes two to tango, Spencer." The second they were alone in the hall, Hanna burst into a fit of giggles and bumped Spencer's hip with her own. "Man, we really should be on Broadway, huh?"

Spencer sighed, letting go of Hanna's arm but continuing to walk briskly down the hallway. Normally she would've laughed and bumped Hanna's hip back, but this time was different. "Hanna, it isn't funny. We're in trouble. We're going to the _principal's_ office. I've never been to the principal's office."

Hanna frowned. Glancing around the hall quickly to make sure they were completely alone, she reached out and gently took one of Spencer's hands in her own. Her blue eyes were wide with regret. "I'm sorry. You know how much I like to mess with you. I'll take the blame, okay?"

All of Spencer's anger and frustration melted away the second Hanna took her hand. She stopped walking, turning to face Hanna and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay. You can take the blame, Sweet Pea." Swinging Hanna's hand back and forth, she gazed into her bright blue eyes. "What if he calls my mom? I've never gotten in trouble before, Han. You know that. I didn't even get yelled at as a little kid. I've never done anything wrong."

Hanna stiffened slightly, a little upset that Spencer had agreed to let her take the blame so easily. They were _both_ arguing with each other. "He won't," she reassured her. "I promise, you won't get into trouble." As they walked down the hallway, all of Hanna's frustration evaporated. Spencer's fingers laced through hers gave the blond an electrifying feeling. "God, are you hot when you're flustered. It was one of those times I sort of wished people knew about us so I could have just kissed you."

Spencer sighed quietly, continuing to swing Hanna's hand as they walked. She loved the feeling of Hanna's hand in hers. It was so comforting, so familiar and easy to just slip her fingers between Hanna's. It connected the two girls, made Spencer feel safe. Knowing that Hanna was there for her, that she could hold her hand and protect her, made her feel better during even the most horrible times. "I hope not. Maybe we should stop fighting in class. I get that we have to keep up this act and all, but if we fight in front of teachers, we're just going to get in trouble. We should at least try to act a little more civil towards each other." She chuckled quietly, blowing hair out of her face as she shot Hanna a small smile. "You can kiss me now, if you'd like. We're all alone. Everyone is in class."

Hanna shot Spencer a smug grin. "If we can even act civil towards each other. We're like...the two families in _Romeo and Juliet._ Only we don't talk like a bunch of freaks. Well, _I_ don't. You, however, have the vocabulary of a PhD student." Upon hearing Spencer's last words, Hanna's face broke out into a sly smile. "I'll do you one better. Come on." Hanna yanked Spencer into the nearest, empty classroom. It was dark and it smelled like Windex. "Kind of cozy in here, don't you think?" she murmured in Spencer's ear, an action in which she knew would drive Spencer nuts.

Spencer felt tingles shoot up her spine, having to bite down on her lip to suppress a groan. Hanna's lips brushed the side of her ear as she leaned back against the classroom door, pulling the blond into her arms. "I-I don't have such a good vocabulary when you whisper in my ear like that," she stuttered, letting her eyes flutter shut. "I really wish you wouldn't do that so often. Especially when we're trying to have a conversation. It turns my brain to mush."

Hanna's lips twisted into a devilish smirk. "Oh, really?" she inquired, purposely making her voice low and husky. "I never knew that before." Her tongue darted past her lips to lightly trace the lobe of Spencer's left ear, while her soft hands slipped under the brunette's flannel long-sleeved top. "And what happens when I do_ this_?" Hanna whispered, dragging her perfectly manicured nails down the smooth flesh of Spencer's toned stomach. "What happens then?"

Spencer's head rolled back, her long brown hair spilling off of her shoulders as a loud, drawn-out moan escaped her cherry-red lipstick-covered lips. Her hands, previously relaxed on Hanna's waist, tensed, sharp fingernails digging into the material of the other girl's flower-patterned dress and creating crescent-shaped marks in her skin. "Y-You know what happens when you do that," she managed to choke out. "You know what happens to my body, and my mind. You know it drives me insane when you do that, Hanna."

Hanna laughed breezily, nipping at Spencer's earlobe. "My, someone has turned into quite the incoherent mess." She loved the effect she had on Spencer. Every moan, every gasp, every little noise Spencer made, drove her absolutely wild. She couldn't get enough. Quickly slapping a hand over the brunette's mouth, Hanna allowed her slender fingers to swiftly unbutton Spencer's jeans. "Tell me, Spencer," Hanna started, making it a point to purr in her ear,"do you think, that just once, you can be quiet? Can you do that for me?"

Spencer sighed loudly, using her tongue to poke and prod at Hanna's pale fingers until the blond removed her hand, letting it fall to her side in defeat. She swallowed heavily, opening her eyes just a crack and whispering, "Hanna..." She could hear her heart beating in her chest, slamming against her ribcage as it pumped blood through her veins. She was already sweating, her palms moist against the fabric of Hanna's sundress. The blond had such a strong effect on her. It was almost as if she were under a spell, Hanna being the powerful enchantress that she couldn't keep her eyes off of, much less her hands. When she couldn't have her, she longed for her, and when she was in her grasp, she couldn't get enough. No matter how hard she tried, she had been poisoned and it was controlling her. "W-We can't. Not now. Not in school."

A throaty chuckle escaped glossy lips as Hanna buried her face in Spencer's dark, silky hair. "You know what I've come to learn?" Without waiting for Spencer to answer, Hanna dragged Spencer's jeans down her toned thighs until they were at a crumpled heap around her ankles. "I've come to realize that there are two sides to you, Spencer." Hanna paused momentarily to plant a trail of kisses across her girlfriend's collarbone. She sucked hard on Spencer's pulse point, sure to leave a big mark. "One side," Hanna continued, connecting their lips again, "is the side that everybody knows." Spencer's lips tasted like a mixture of the blueberry smoothie she'd had during lunch and her mint-flavored ChapStick. "The sweet, caring, overachieving, Spencer Hastings that we're all so used to. The girl who volunteers to do charity work and actually enjoys writing research papers. The girl who spends hours watching_ The History Channe_l instead of _MTV_. But-" Here, Hanna dug her sharp nails into Spencer's thighs and grinned as a loud squeak erupted from the back of Spencer's throat. "then, there's a whole different side to you. The side that only_ I_ know. Do you want to know what that is?"

Spencer's chocolate-colored eyes fluttered shut once more, a low groan floating out of her throat. Her palms were warm and sweaty as she slipped them under the bottom of Hanna's dress, not fully taking it off, but pulling it up enough that she could rest her hands on the blond's surprisingly cool stomach. She stepped out of her jeans, kicking them to the side and then wrapping a leg around Hanna's waist and pulling her closer to herself. She was too far gone to stop now. She wasn't a second ago, but now her heart was beating madly. She was already damp with sweat, the heat between her legs increasing by the second. She was far under Hanna's spell now. She was captured and she wouldn't be able to get out. "W-What?" she rasped, dragging her nails down Hanna's stomach and leaving long red marks in her skin. "W-What's my other side like?"

Hanna sighed softly as Spencer's nails pricked into her skin. _Jesus_, she thought. Her nimble fingers worked quickly to unbutton Spencer's shirt. Sliding it down her shoulders, she casually tossed the item behind her. "Your other side is the complete opposite. You're a risk-taker. You just...ooze sexuality." Hanna's teeth scraped against Spencer's collarbone and she quickly licked the fresh wound. "When we're together, in bed, you turn into this...vulgar, dominant little _seductress._ Gone are your polite mannerisms. Any concerns you have? They simply evaporate. This Spencer isn't afraid of anything. This Spencer.." Hanna's hands disappeared behind Spencer's back and she expertly unhooked her bra, discarding it somewhere behind her. Pale hands gripped small breasts as Hanna pressed herself against Spencer. "isn't afraid to be loud. To be aggressive and to tell me _exactly_ what she wants and just how she wants it. Remember when we had sex during your parents' dinner party, upstairs in your room? Mhm, that was so hot." Hanna's fingers looped through the waistband of Spencer's underwear and she tugged them down slightly. "You're telling me we can't have sex now because we're in school?" An amused chuckle slipped past Hanna's lips and she barely pressed them to Spencer's in a chaste kiss. "Well, when you're right you're right." Hanna moved Spencer away from the door, an easy task on its own, considering the fact that Spencer weighed next to nothing and Hanna had suspected that Spencer's legs were like rubber- useless. Her hand curled around the dusty doorknob to the classroom. "We'll wait until tonight."

Spencer's eyes slid open a crack and she gazed over at Hanna, who was standing with her hand on the doorknob, a sly smile spread across her pink lips. "W-What?" she rasped, her voice thick. She was panting, her sweaty chest heaving up and down. "Y-You can't just leave me here like this. It's unfair." She blinked, standing up straight and wincing as the ligaments in her spine snapped. She tried to take a step towards Hanna, but her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled forwards, squealing as her knee collided with a nearby desk. "Ow! Goddamn wood." Spencer spun around, shooting Hanna a harsh glare. "Now look what you made me do!"

Hanna spun round, eyebrows raised. "Apparently you can't walk," she teased with a small grin. "Poor little dear." She took a tiny step forward. "It's not my fault your legs gave out on you, now is it?" She held up a finger in mock surprise. "Oh, wait! It _is_ my fault. Oops." Hanna leaned back against the door and watched as Spencer tried to recompose herself. "You know, I really should be going. Look at you, allowing me to drag you into this classroom. Making no move to stop me from taking your clothes off. You're such a naughty girl, Spencer." Chuckling, Hanna swiveled back around and twisted the doorknob very slowly. "So, I'll see you at the principal's office, right?_" She's definitely going to kill me for this._

A low growl escaped from the back of Spencer's throat as she scrambled for her underwear, which had fallen down around her ankles. She finally grasped it between her fingers, yanking it back up. "Oh, no you won't," she snapped, spinning around as fast as she could on wobbly legs. She gripped the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles turned abnormally white, leaning back against it to support herself. "No, you're not going to leave. You're going to stay here and finish what you started." She licked her dry chapped lips, gaze still focused on the amused blond standing near the door to the classroom. "Get your ass back over here. Get over here right now."

A devious smirk stretched across Hanna's lips. _Bingo._ "Wait, you want me to fuck you? But, we're at school!" Whirling around, Hanna shot a disheveled Spencer a fake frown. "Why, this isn't right. I don't we think we should do this, Spencer." Pausing, Hanna took a few steps closer to her girlfriend. "But, I may reconsider. If..." she trailed off purposely, knowing Spencer would demand that she tell what she was about to say.

_Spencer_ dug her teeth into her bottom lip, trying her best not to leap forward and slam Hanna into the wall behind her. "If what?" she snarled, taking a few wavering steps toward the shorter, blond girl. Her long hair was laying in matted clumps in front of her face and she had to blow it away in order to see properly. "Tell me what has to happen in order for us to do this. Tell me now."

Hanna snickered. "Well, you're certainly demanding." She walked forward until she was right in front of Spencer. Sliding her arms around her girlfriend's thin waist, she leaned towards her until her lips were at her ear. "_Beg_ me," she commanded in a low tone. "Beg me and I'll give you what you want."

Spencer let out a low whine, grabbing Hanna's waist and digging her nails into her hipbones. "That's all you want?" she asked in a slightly teasing tone. "Well, that's easy!" She latched her teeth onto Hanna's pale ear, tugging on it gently before whispering, "Fuck me. Fuck me now. I need you inside of me. Give me what I want." She paused, biting down hard on her girlfriend's earlobe and pushing her forward until her back was straight against the door. "Please. Just yank down my underwear and do it. I want you so badly."

A series of shivers cascaded down Hanna's spine. Her skin tingled from Spencer's light touch, and her back ached slightly from when Spencer had slammed her against the door. "N-no," she croaked. "That isn't all." Raising her arms up, she gently pushed Spencer away from her. "First of all, you could have messed up my hair by pushing me against the door." She quickly raked her fingers through her blond locks to fluff it up. "And second of all, you're not getting what you want that easily. "You told me what you wanted, but you didn't tell me why you _deserve_ anything. So.." Hanna perched on the end of the nearest desk, folded her arms across her chest, smiling teasingly at Spencer. "Go on, then. _Impress_ me."

Spencer groaned, her eyes following Hanna as she strutted away for a couple steps and then plopped down onto a desk. "Your hair? Really? Hanna, we're about to have sex. Your damn hair is going to get messed up, anyway!" She marched over to her girlfriend, grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her closer to herself. "Listen to me," she hissed into the blond's ear. "I deserve this because you're being an absolute tease and I'm going to go insane if you don't give me anything. I barely get enough in the first place, because we're barely ever alone, and we can't do it at our houses because our parents always seem to be home nowadays. You can't just tease me like that and then walk away. Understand? I need to be fucked and I need it _now._"

Hanna swallowed. Spencer was ridiculously hot when she was pleading with her. "That's what I wanted to hear," she murmured. Hanna quickly dragged Spencer's panties back down her thighs and as soon as Spencer stepped out of them, Hanna shoved her into the closed door of the classroom, kissing her fiercely. Her hand wedged itself between her girlfriend's legs teasingly. "You have to be quiet," she instructed. "Understand?" Before Spencer could answer her, Hanna slid her fingers through Spencer's wet folds. "S-shit," she breathed.

Spencer threw her head back, a throaty moan floating out of her throat. She slid her hands under Hanna's dress, digging her nails into her hipbones so hard that she drew blood. "F-Fuck," she rasped, her eyes fluttering shut. Her heart had picked up its pace again, slamming against her ribcage as it pounded blood through her veins. Her hips jerked towards Hanna's hand, her nails only digging into her flesh tighter and smearing the crimson-colored blood. "I'll be quiet. Just hurry up. Please."

Hanna squeaked in pain. "G-God," she groaned. She pulled away long enough to scamper out of her dress, now clad in just a dark pink bra and matching panties. Crushing her lips against Spencer's in a heated kiss, she immediately slid two fingers inside of her girlfriend, gasping when they became coated with Spencer's wetness. For a few minutes, Hanna pumped her fingers in and out of Spencer as fast and as hard as she could. The only sounds in the room were Spencer's heavy panting and quiet moans that occasionally erupted from the back of her throat. "T-talk dirty to me," she whispered against Spencer's lips. "O-or I'll stop what I'm doing and leave you here." Hanna knew they were both aware that she was bluffing, but Hanna also knew Spencer was too far gone to deny her any request. No matter what it was.

A whimper escaped Spencer's mouth, her hips bucking slightly at Hanna's hand, silently begging her fingers to go deeper inside of her. "N-No. Don't leave me. You can't leave me." She opened her eyes and gazed down at Hanna, her brown orbs clouded over with lust. "Deeper. I need you deeper inside of me. _Much_ deeper. Move faster, too. It feels so good when you're fast. Use your mouth, baby. I want you to lick me, and suck on me, and even bite me, if you must. Just give me as much pleasure as you can. Please, Hanna. Please."

Hanna smirked. "That's the idea." Yanking Spencer away from the door, (and out of view of anyone walking by) Hanna hoisted her up onto the teacher's desk and instantly connected their lips once more. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much." Grinning, Hanna got down on her knees and forced Spencer's legs further apart. Spencer's skin felt smooth and soft under her lips as Hanna trailed kisses up her inner thighs. Her tongue flicked teasingly over Spencer's clit. Smirking up at her girlfriend, she plunged her tongue into her as deep as she could.

Spencer threw her head back so quickly she could hear her neck crack, yanking hard on Hanna's hair. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming, her sharp teeth digging into her flesh and creating a tiny droplet of blood. Spencer ran her tongue over her lips, lapping up the salty-tasting liquid. "F-Fuck," she moaned loudly. "Fuck, Hanna. That feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Hanna's nerves snapped. Hearing Spencer moan her name was incredibly intoxicating. The sounds Spencer was making were driving her nuts. She was so turned on. And the possibility of being caught turned her on even more. Hanna teased Spencer with her tongue, twisting it and turning it against her vaginal walls. Removing her tongue quickly, Hanna pressed her thumb against Spencer's throbbing clit. "F-fuck," she gasped. The faster Hanna rubbed Spencer's clit, the louder she became. For a second, Hanna was half-afraid someone was going to come bursting in. But then she realized she didn't care what happened to them, as long as they got to finish what they were doing. Without warning, Hanna shoved her tongue back inside her girlfriend, earning a loud scream from the girl above her.

Spencer screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. She gave Hanna's blond curls a strong tug, eliciting a squeak from the smaller girl between her legs. "S-Shit," she hissed, wrapping her legs around Hanna's pale torso in order to keep her as close to her as she could. "You made me scream. I-I can't scream o-or people will hear us." She swallowed heavily, taking a few moments to catch her breath. Her chest was heaving up and down, beads of sweat dripping down the valley between her breasts and disappearing into Hanna's blond tresses. "D-Don't stop, though. Don't stop. That feels so good."

Hanna pierced her nails into Spencer's thighs. Spencer was going to get them busted if she didn't shut her damn mouth. She twisted her tongue against Spencer's G-Spot a few times before she slipped a finger into Spencer. Above her, Spencer's small groans of pleasure were getting louder. Removing her tongue and fingers, Hanna stood up on wobbly legs. "Shut. Up," she hissed, crashing their lips together. "Shut up," she repeated, nipping at her bottom lip. Then, before Spencer could even blink, Hanna was between her legs once more, her tongue penetrating Spencer's entrance.

"I-I'm sorry," Spencer whispered breathlessly. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're so damn amazing." She tightened her legs around Hanna's torso, making sure the smaller girl couldn't slip away and tease her again. She could feel her stomach muscles tightening, and practically the only sound she could hear was her heartbeat thudding in her ears. "I-I'm so close. Don't stop, baby. _Please_ don't stop."

Hanna smiled smugly and buried her tongue deeper inside of Spencer. Her girlfriend's walls started to contract around her tongue, and Hanna knew she was close. She slowly pulled out her tongue and gently planted kisses up and down Spencer's thighs while fingering her at a rapid pace. Then Hanna plunged her tongue back into Spencer to send her over the edge.

An ear-piercingly loud scream erupted from the back of Spencer's throat as she climaxed. She yanked on Hanna's hair so hard she tore a couple strands of wispy blond locks out of her scalp. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to leap out of her chest any moment, and the blood pounding in her ears was overpowering every other sound she could hear. "Goddamn," she whispered when she had finally come down from her orgasm. "_Goddamn_, Hanna. That was incredible."

It took several moments for Hanna to catch her breath. When she had enough air in her lungs, she stood up slowly and fell into Spencer's arms. As a reflex, Spencer immediately wrapped her arms around her waist. Hanna's blood was pounding in her ears, and her heart was beating rhythmically with Spencer's. "Y-you were amazing," she stammered, hiding her face in Spencer's sweaty neck. "That was so hot."

Spencer slowly sank down onto the floor, pulling Hanna into her lap. The blond immediately curled up into a ball and leaned into Spencer's embrace. "I love you so much," she panted, burying her nose in Hanna's blond curls. "That was fantastic. So incredibly hot."

Hanna inhaled the combination scent of sweat on Spencer's skin and her Honeydew-scented lotion. "I-I love you, too," she managed to say. Twisting a lock of Spencer's damp, dark hair around her slender fingers, she asked, "Y-you're going to give me a turn, right? We don't have too much time."

Spencer giggled lightly, pressing her lips to Hanna's sweaty neck and planting gentle kisses down the side of it. "Of course," she purred, tracing small circles in the skin on her girlfriend's thighs. After a few moments of just cradling Hanna in her arms, she shifted, pushing Hanna away a little. Smirking, she raised a dark eyebrow. "Unless you don't want me to."

Hanna blinked rapidly. "W-what?" she gasped, her blue eyes wide. "No, you have to!" Spencer wouldn't just leave her like this, would she? "...Don't you dare," she threatened, catching the teasing grin on Spencer's lips. "You'd better screw me. Right here, right now."

Spencer chuckled, amused with the way Hanna was reacting to what she had just said. "Do I have to?" She gently pushed Hanna off her lap and then stood up. She put her hands on her hips, ginning teasingly down at her girlfriend. "What will happen if I don't?"

Hanna's mouth open and closed like a fish. She knew Spencer was going to get her back for being teased earlier, but Spencer surely wouldn't get her revenge _now,_ would she? "P-please," she whispered. "Come on! Y-you can't just leave me here, with this...this _throbbing_ between my legs."

Spencer took a few steps away from Hanna, her lips twisted into a sly smile. Hanna was acting so scared, and Spencer found it hilarious. "Why not?" She chewed on her bottom lip, gazing up at the ceiling as if she were debating whether or not to leave Hanna in the classroom. "What would happen if I did? What would you do if I just went back to class?"

Hanna scowled. "If you leave me here, I will never have sex with you again." She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, glaring up at at her girlfriend. "You better not. Please, Spencer. Please."

Spencer laughed, rolling her dark brown eyes. "Oh, please. Hanna, you won't be able to live if we never have sex again. I know you. You'd be begging me within a week." She pursed her light red lips, glancing at the door before taking a few steps and picking up her shirt, bra, and jeans. She snickered as Hanna watched, astonished, while she quickly put them on. "Nah. I think we should go back. We've been in here long enough. I don't want them to think we've gotten in serious trouble or anything."

Hanna's jaw dropped. _No_. Spencer was not going to do this to her. "Spencer Jill Hastings," she snarled, scampering to her feet. "You are going to get over here and you are going to screw me senseless! N-now."

Spencer spun on her heel, quickly grabbing the doorknob and turning it. She looked over shoulder, smirking at Hanna, who was staring at her with a shocked look on her face. "I'm going back to class." The bell rang and she chuckled, winking at her girlfriend before drawling in a Southern Belle accent, "Well, would you look at that? Class is over. I suppose we should get out of here before the teacher comes back, don't you?"

Hanna gaped at Spencer. "N-no!" She stepped forward and reached out to grab Spencer's arm, but the brunette quickly scuttled out into the hallway, leaving Hanna behind.

"-I think they must have gotten into a lot of trouble and-"

_Slam!_

Aria and Spencer collided with each other, and Aria would have fallen, if it weren't for Emily, who had caught the smaller girl around her waist. Aria straightened up and smoothed out her hair. "Speak of the devil..." Aria eyed Spencer carefully. Her normally perfect hair was slightly askew. Her clothes were wrinkled and her face looked a little flushed, like she'd just run a marathon. "Are you okay? What happened with the principal?" Aria peered around Spencer in search of Hanna, but the blond was nowhere in sight. "And where's Hanna?"

Spencer blushed, rubbing the toe of her purple Converse sneaker on the linoleum floor of the hallway absentmindedly. "I'm fine," she mumbled quietly, glancing around a little nervously. Since class had just let out, the hallway was filled with kids, digging through their lockers and backpacks in search for supplies for their next class. Emily was standing right next to Aria, for she had been walking with her, and was now staring at Spencer with concerned look on her face. "The principal was, um, all right. We just got a lecture but our parents weren't called or anything serious."

Aria sighed with relief. "Well, that's good! We were worried you guys had gotten into a lot of trouble. You were with him for a long time." She rocked back and forth on her heels, grinning up at the taller girl. "Anyway, you need and Hanna need to cool it with all the arguing." Aria opened her mouth to say something else when someone called her name from behind. She whipped around, searching for the source of the voice.

Lucas jogged over to Aria, panting slightly. "Y-you forgot your binder," he said, holding out a black binder, which Aria had decorated with a ton of stickers and colorful drawings. He smiled tentatively at Emily. "Hello, Emily."

Emily smiled softly, turning around and giving Lucas a shy wave. "Hi, Lucas. It was nice of you to give Aria back her binder. It wouldn't have been good if she lost it."

Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut when both Aria and Emily were preoccupied with talking to Lucas. She glanced back at the door to the classroom Hanna was in. She was only supposed to be teasing her, right? Aria and Emily were so caught up in talking to Lucas that they wouldn't notice if she just slipped away. She could go back to Hanna and then tell her friends that she had to get it class. They'd believe that. She twirled around, looking over her shoulder at Aria and Emily once last time before sprinting away. She reached the room that Hanna was in in a matter of seconds, quickly pulling open the door and scampering back inside.

Aria gratefully took her binder back from Lucas. "Thanks! I can't believe I forgot this."

Lucas smiled shyly at Aria and Emily before walking away and Aria turned back around. "So, Sp-" But Spencer had vanished. "Okay, where did she go?"

* * *

Hanna was in the middle of pulling on her dress over her head when she heard the door open. She jumped, quickly taking off the dress instead of just yanking it down over her head. Her anxiety melted away instantly when she saw it was only Spencer. "Jesus," she breathed. "You scared me." Hanna held out her flower-patterned dress with a scowl. "Want to help me into this? You're not going to give me what I want, after all.."

Spencer giggled, shutting the door behind her and sauntering over to Hanna. Before Hanna could even protest against what she was doing, she grabbed her under her thighs, hoisted her up onto a desk, and kissed her passionately. She felt her girlfriend's dress land on her foot when she dropped it, caught up in the heat of the kiss. "Who said I'm not going to give you what you want?" she whispered against pink lips, tangling her fingers in Hanna's blond tresses. "I never said anything of the sort.."

Hanna gasped in surprise. Her hands immediately lost themselves in Spencer's dark curls as she kissed back with passion. "Mhm, that's what I thought." She slid her leg in-between Spencer's to pry them gently apart. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. Make it quick, _darlin',_" she drawled, mocking the Southern Belle accent Spencer had used earlier. "I hear you do real good at this sort of..._bonking._"

Spencer giggled, a look of surprise and amusement crossing her face as she pulled away from their kiss. "Bonking? Hanna, I'm pretty sure that's not a real term for..." she trailed off, leaning forward to gently take one of Hanna's earlobes in her mouth. She tugged on it gently before whispering in a low tone, "Sex."

Ezra was walking down the hall towards his classroom. He didn't have any classes for the first half of the day, so he had decided to come in the period before lunch. As he was nearing his room, he noticed something peculiar. There were voices coming from inside his classroom. Were there people in there?

A shiver rolled through Hanna. "You're so hot when you talk to me with that tone," she purred. Tilting her head back, she raked her hands through Spencer's hair as her girlfriend started an assault against her neck. "H-hurry."

Spencer sighed softly, nipping at various spots on the side of Hanna's neck. Her hands quickly found the back of her girlfriend's bra and she unclasped it, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. "Shh," she cooed. "Quiet, baby. You know I'll get it done. Be patient."

Ezra frowned. Those_ were_ voices coming from his classroom. He marched up to the door and turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He swung open the door, stormed into the room, and instantly froze. Hanna was seated on top of one of the desks in his room, wearing nothing but underwear, and Spencer was standing over her, kissing her neck. He gasped, finally finding his voice to exclaim, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

* * *

_**Five hours later**_

It was eight o' clock at night when Hanna sauntered out from her bathroom, her hair wet and smelling like a tropical rainforest, while her skin held the scent of lavender. After Ezra had caught Hanna and Spencer together in his classroom, he sat them down and had a long, tedious talk with the two girls. Thankfully, he agreed not to rat them out to the principal as long as they never did anything like that again. Needless to say the girls promised they wouldn't. Hanna speculated that the promise wouldn't last long.

Hanna's phone came alive, loud and bursting with one of Ke$ha's old, (yet somehow still popular) songs. Sighing, Hanna walked over to her dresser and swiped her phone off the top.

**Spencer Hastings**

Spencer's smiling face flashed at her across the phone's screen. Grinning, Hanna pressed the green ANSWER button and plopped down on her bed. "Hey, you. So, I'm sitting here, in just a towel. Why don't you come over and use your-"

"HANNA!" Spencer screeched, cutting her girlfriend off in the middle of her sentence. Her face immediately flushed scarlet, her dark brown eyes wide. A nervous giggle escaped her throat when she heard the end of Hanna's sentence. "Ar's on the phone as well. She can hear _everything_ we say. Choose your words carefully."

Hanna swallowed. "H-hey, Aria!" she squawked. "So, I don't know if Spencer told you, but I'm helping her rehearse for a play, and that was my li-"

"Save it, Marin!" Aria snapped, voice taut and clipped. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Spencer rolled her chocolate-colored orbs. Normally Hanna could lie straight through her teeth. But not this time. She pursed her lips, the bright red color fading from her face. "Um, what?" she asked airily. "No, of course not! What would we need to tell you?"

Hanna nervously picked at a loose thread in her fluffy, pink towel. "Uh..."

"How about the fact that you two had sex in _Ezra's_ classroom at school?" Aria offered acidly. "Why don't you two tell me about _that_? How long has this been going on?"

Spencer's eyes widened extremely, her mouth immediately going dry. "Uhh," she stammered. Aria KNEW? Oh, great. Damn Fitz couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Umm. Well, we..five months. It's been going on for five months."

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose. But before she could say anything, Hanna spoke quietly.

"Uh, Spencer?"

"Yes, Hanna?"

"I, uh, I guess you're not my dirty little secret anymore."

* * *

:) Review, please! We had a lot of fun writing this chapter!


End file.
